1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of treating glass surfaces and more particularly to the art of contacting glass surfaces with organotin compounds.
2. The Prior Art
Several methods for treating a glass surface with an organotin compound are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,871 to Budd describes a method for strengthening a glass container by contacting a hot container immediately after forming with a thermally stable metal-organic compound in liquid form. The container is then heated to cause the metal-organic compound to react with the glass to form a diffuse layer of reaction product within the glass surface. Finally, the container is treated at a temperature of at least 450.degree. C. with a liquid or vapor of a metal compound which decomposes rapidly to form a metal oxide film on the glass surface. The metal-organic compound may be the product of the reaction of a tin tetrahalide and a lower alcohol, for example, tin tetrachloride and isopropanol.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,693 to Scholes et al describes a method for forming a tin oxide coating on a glass surface by exposing a hot glass surface to a thermally decomposable tin compound. The decomposable tin compound may be either inorganic, such as stannic chloride, or organic, such as diethyl isobutyl tin. The decomposable tin compound may be applied in vapor form or may be dissolved or dispersed in water or an organic solvent. The tin oxide coating formed upon thermal decomposition of the tin compound serves as a protective coating on the glass surface.